


Living With Animatronics - FNAF AR: Short Story

by MysticMC_MFP



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMC_MFP/pseuds/MysticMC_MFP
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for FNAF AR. I might make more. I do have a few ideas.
Kudos: 13





	Living With Animatronics - FNAF AR: Short Story

The first thing I do in the mornings is check my tablet.

Freddy, Status: Available, Condition: 70%  
Bonnie, Status: Attacking, Condition: 43%  
Chica, Status: Attacking, Condition: 98%  
Foxy, Status: Available, Condition: 27%

I went into the living room to find Foxy watching TV. Freddy was also there, playing around with my spare ipad.  
"Is it time for me mantience check yet? My suit be starting to get mighty dirty and me arm be coming loose" Foxy asked, instantly standing.  
"Sure buddy, come with me" I said gesturing at Foxy to follow me. When we got to the garage I started on all the usual mantience. Removing and cleaning the suit, giving Foxy's endo a good wipe and spray, checking for any bent or worn out wiring and then tigntning any loose screws. Just as I was about to replace Foxy's mask Chica came lumbering into the garage.  
"Um, are there any spare suits left?"  
"Yeah, over there" I said pointing to the corner of the garage I store the spare suits in, I turned around.  
"Why do you?..." I stopped when I saw her, "where's your suit!?"  
"Some guy in Florida has it" She said.  
"why?"  
"It's part of the fazbear funtime service. Anyone you send me to has a chance to earn my suit." She said as she picked out pieces of her spare suit from the shelves. "Normally one gets sent from the warehouse, but he got so upset to find that the company was experiencing technical malfunctions, so I gave him mine."  
"Ok" was all I could say, I replaced Foxy's mask, fixed up Chica and we went back inside.  


"Where's Bonnie? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Freddy asked as we entered.  
"He should be" I said. "He only had to go across town, where is he?"  
"He probably be sight seeing again" Foxy said as he sat back down on the couch. I sat down beside him, we sat there for hours just chatting or watching TV. It was about 7:00 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered to find Bonnie standing there with a blue rabbit next to him. The bunny was twitching and static was coming from it's speakers, it's eyes completely red. It did not look friendly.  
"I found a friend" Bonnie said to me. "Can we keep him?"  
"What..." Was all I could say before it lunged at me.  



End file.
